


Supergirl Makes A Deal

by Riotstarter1214



Series: Arrow One-Shots [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Hardcore, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: Cadmus has found a way to nullify her powers so she comes to Earth 1 for help and catches Oliver in the middle of having sex with Nyssa. They promise to help her if she does something for them. Lemons 3way Oliver/Nyssa/Supergirl





	Supergirl Makes A Deal

This is the long awaited Supergirl/Oliver/Nyssa fic. There was a lot of different openings I thought of but this one I think was the best. Hope you enjoy it.

Start

Kara walked out of the dimensional rift she opened into Earth 1. She didn’t want to bother Oliver but she needed his help on her Earth. Cadmus had ways to nullify super powers and Oliver was the only superhero without superpowers. She decided to travel as her secret identity Kara Danvers and not as Supergirl. She didn't want to step on the Green Arrow’s toes. 

She took off from the roof and flew to Oliver's apartment. Barry was kind enough to give her directions as long as she promised not to tell him. When she landed on his balcony she heard loud slapping and moaning. She stuck her head through the door to see Oliver bending over a dark haired woman against his kitchen table. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing and frankly hearing. 

Oliver had Nyssa's long hair wrapped in his fist and pulled it as he plunged into her. Everytime he did so she let out a beautiful grunt. He was about to lean in and say something so dirty it bordered on offensive when he spotted Kara sticking her head into the apartment. “Kara.” He yelled as he pulled out of Nyssa. 

Nyssa was in heaven but when she heard her beloved say another woman's name and pull out of her. She quickly looked back to see Oliver trying to cover himself while looking towards someone. She followed his eyes to see a mousey girl standing in the doorway looking absolutely horrified. Nyssa just smiled and sashayed towards the girl.

Kara was stunned still seeing this Greek goddess walking towards her completely nude. She had flawless skin that looked silky to the touch. When her eyes trailed down to Nyssa's womanhood it was dripping with her arousal. She could smell the sex in the air and it was already affecting her. 

When Nyssa finally reached Kara she ran a hand through her hair and leaned in, “Did you like what you saw?” Kara shook her head only for Nyssa to grab her throat, “If you don't want to join in I will be furious that you messed up my orgasm.”

Oliver knew Nyssa couldn’t hurt Kara but had to step in, “Nyssa take your hands off Kara.” When she complied he asked, “Kara what are you doing here?”

Kara was still in shock this woman was hitting on her and Oliver was standing in front of her naked. He looked like the Greek god of war, scarred from battle and a deadly warrior. After another minute she found her voice, “I need your help on my Earth this group called Cadmus has found a way to nullify superpowers. You are the only one that can help us.”

Normally he would say yes without a second thought but now he just wanted to get dressed. “Kara can we talk about this in the morning?”

Before Kara could answer Nyssa butted in, “No we will talk about this now.” Nyssa walked behind Kara, “You need his help and by extension my help, I need something from you.” She put her hands on Kara's shoulders, “I need you to finish what Oliver started and make me cum.”

Kara sucked in a deep breath not expecting that proposal. She had never been with another woman before but had fantasies about Lena recently. She was about to say yes when Oliver beat her to it. “Nyssa stop teasing her and go to our room I will finish you off in there.”

Nyssa wrapped her arms around Kara from behind and groped her chest. “Beloved don't deprive me of a new toy. I haven't been with a woman in a long time and I have taken a liking to this one. We could even share her.” With every word Nyssa continued to move her hands around Kara's body even dipping between her legs a couple times. 

Kara's eyes slammed shut and defiantly held back a moan. When she did open her eyes she said, “If we do this you will help me?” Deep down she knew that this wasn’t necessary but she had decided to go with it. She had a crush on Oliver since she met him and with her new feelings towards Lena made her curious about women's bodies. 

He knew Kara was playing along and there was no need to do this but Nyssa managed to turn her on. “If you want our help you'll need to satisfy Nyssa.”

Nyssa cut in, “Both of us Beloved, she needs to satisfy both of us.” God those words held such promise for what was to come. 

Kara nodded, “I will do whatever you want.” When she finished talking she was forced to her knees by Nyssa. 

Nyssa pushed the girl to her knees and swatted Oliver's hands away from his crotch. He was soft but wouldn't be for long. “Suck his cock I want you to taste my pussy on him.” 

Kara reached up and grasped his soft manhood and started to stroke it. She wanted him hard before she put him in her mouth. She looked up to see him staring down at her. She smiled, “I am invincible so use me how you want.” Once he was at full mast with an impressive 10.5 inch cock. Her tongue darted out and swirled around the tip before taking half into her mouth. She could definitely taste Nyssa on him. There was a sweet taste overlapping the musky flavor that was purely him. 

Oliver threw his head back and moaned, her mouth was so hot and tight. His cock was hitting the back of her throat with every bob and he couldn’t wait to grab her head and jam it down her throat. This must have been another one of her superpowers because her suction was borderline painful. 

Nyssa moved behind Oliver and rubbed his shoulders, “Does her mouth feel that good?” With every word she kissed his neck. She was not in the least bit jealous of the Kara knowing she would have a turn soon.

He grabbed a hold of her ponytail and started to face fuck Kara. With every thrust all you could hear was “Glurk”. Even when Nyssa took him all the way to the base she had to do it slowly. Now he was doing it as fast as he wanted. It wasn't long before he reached his limit, “Fuck Kara here it comes.” As he came he looked down to see her looking up at him. As she swallowed his hot cum she looked into his eyes and slowly started to bob her head sucking extra hard making sure to get all of it. 

Kara was now in love with the way Oliver was abusing her mouth. No man had ever been big enough to reach as deep as he did. When she first tasted his cum she couldn’t believe how slutty she was acting. She eagerly drank everything he had to offer without cla second thought. When his soft cock fell from her mouth she looked up at him, “Did I satisfy you?”

He pulled her up and said, “Not yet.” He took off her glasses as Nyssa pulled down her skirt and panties. He undid her button down shirt and bra, “Do you want it here on the table or in my bed?” 

Kara quickly answered, “Bed.” Nyssa kept sweeping fingers over her pussy lightly teasing her clit. Kara grabbed both of their hands and flew to their room as fast as possible. 

Both Nyssa and Oliver weren't expecting the quick flight to their room. Both of them were visibly shook by this new new feeling. Oliver was a little more used to it due to Barry but this was Nyssa's first encounter with a speedster or alien. 

Kara waited for them to collect themselves while bracing herself for what is coming next. She knew they both fully intended on tearing her in two. Nyssa looked as if she wanted to hurt her and Oliver was an anima. She was really glad she can't feel pain and only pleasure when it comes to sex because these two were going to hurt her. 

When Nyssa snapped out of her shock she looked to her beloved, “How do you want this Husband?”

He wanted her in every way, mainly from behind and switching holes every time one of them came. “That depends are you breaking out your toys?”

Nyssa smiled and walked over to the top drawer in the dresser and pulled out two of her favorites. One was a large anal bead toy where each bead vibrated and was two inches in diameter. Second was a thirteen inch dildo, she never needed one this big until she got with Oliver. She always needed a toy a couple more inches than her partner. Every time Sara got a toy bigger than hers she had to go out and get one that was bigger than Sara's. 

Oliver saw the face Kara was making and decided to help, “Kara we don't need toys it can be just us and you two can stick to oral.”

Nyssa didn't like the way Oliver was steering her away from the toys. “No beloved she will not get off easy.” She dropped the dildo and bent Kara over the bed and one by one started inserting the beads.

“Ah Nyssa not there.” Kara could have gotten out of this but she could take it and liked not being in control. With each bead she felt her asshole stretch more than ever before. After a total of eight beads were fully inserted she felt weird. The beads were pressing against internal organs and other parts she had never felt before. There was a little pleasure she derived from this the fullness and when they had sex the friction would be heavenly. Then she heard and felt a slap against her ass and a soft click. That's when all of the beads inside her started vibrating. “AH FUCK. WHAT IS THIS?”

Nyssa leaned into her ear, “That is one of my favorites. When my beloved fucks you he will feel it just like he does when he and I do it. Don’t worry you will learn to love it.” 

Kara felt some more slaps across her ass almost as if Nyssa was trying to drive the toy deeper. She felt a hand in her ponytail pulling her off the bed onto her feet she felt Oliver undo her hair tie. All of her beautiful blonde hair fell around her shoulders and both of her lovers leaned in and smelled it. Both Oliver and Nyssa could smell the strawberry shampoo she had used this morning.

The two women pressed their bodies against one another as they kissed. Nyssa then lifted Kara onto the bed and took her nipple into her mouth. Kara let out a whimper of pleasure as she felt Nyssa's tongue on her nipple. Her whimpers increased when she felt Oliver's mouth latch onto her other breast and suck hard. 

They pushed her on her back and Nyssa continued her assault on her breast while Oliver's tongue went down the valley of her breasts and down to her belly button, where he stopped to leave some kisses on her smooth flat stomach.

At the same time his hand went down to her inner thighs. A loud moan escaped Kara's lips as one of his fingers started to slide up and down her aroused pussy that was now wet and soaked.

Her soft moans of pleasure suddenly became cries of ecstasy when his middle finger and index finger slipped lower and went inside her. Feeling the two fingers slipping into her entrance as well as Nyssa sucking and groping her breast caused Kara to cry out. Her eyes widened and her hips lifted from the bed hoping to press Oliver fingers deeper inside her. The fingers rubbed skillfully against her inner walls combined with Nyssa gently nibbling and pinching her nipples caused Kara to moan loudly in ecstasy while trying to fight the orgasm creeping up inside her.

She moaned more and more as Oliver's thumb began its assault on her clit. His touch was almost like a feather as his thumb grazed the sensitive nub and every time he pressed down on it a cry of pleasure escaped Kara. Nyssa smiled seeing the look on her face, the sound of her cries and moan of pleasure was music to her ears. She moved to her other nipple and sucked on it hard.

Oliver sped up his touch and elicited even more sounds of pleasure from Kara's body. He locked his dark green eyes onto her light blue ones and she didn't look away. He then took his fingers out of her pussy before licking her sweet juices off his fingers and smiling at her as he parted her slender legs before disappearing from her view. Kara's head suddenly rolled back onto the pillow. Her lips were parted and sensuous moans escaped her as her eyes shut in ecstasy as she felt a shock of pleasure rip through her body. When she felt his hot tongue parting her folds and sliding into her puss, his teeth would gently scrape on her clit just like Nyssa's teeth would scrape against her nipples while she sucked her. "Oliver! Nyssa!" Kara gasped, as she grabbed fistfuls of Nyssa's hair and wrapped her thighs around Oliver's head. "OH FUCK...FUCK..." Kara moan as Nyssa's tongue was twirling around her hard nipple while she groped and pinched her other breast. 

Nyssa just continued her pleasurable assault on Kara's tits while Oliver's tongue was twirling around inside Kara's tight cunt as her juices went into his open mouth. 

Kara’s moans quickly turned to screams as he suckled her clit and made low rumbling noises that went through her. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh FUCK! Ah-Ah-Ah Alm-ost there OH SHIT'! I'm gonna cum! Oliver, Nyssa KEEPS GOING! OH IT FEELS SO FUCKIN' GOOD! SO GOOD!" Screamed Kara, tightening her grip on him with her legs trying not to crush him before she felt his strong arms snake their way around her thighs and quickly snap them apart, away from his head with such ferocity she gasped. Her body quivered. She could see her lover's animal like eyes looking up at her with hunger burning in their eyes as his mouth feasted on her and his hands held her lengthy legs open. The sight itself was beyond erotic and only brought her closer to the peak she so very much desired to reach. "Uh-uh-uh-! Uh-oh yeah! Uh-uh-so good! So..." Kara would have continued to moan but she was stopped by Nyssa's mouth coming down on hers. She moaned into the kiss.

Once she broke the kiss she looked at Kara's face seeing her moan and scream as Oliver did what he did best. "You look so hot like that Kara. I can't wait till Oliver fucks you stupid" Nyssa said seductively.

"OH MY-FUCKING-GOD Nyssa PLEASE KEEP SUCKING MY TITS. PLEASE!"Kara screamed.

"As you wish Kara" She said and then took her hard nipple into her mouth. 

Kara screamed again as she felt Oliver's tongue move expertly inside her moistened cunt, and as Nyssa nibbled and sucked, she felt a pulse pound through her as her eyes squeezed shut and another huge cry passed her lips. "Oliver, Nyssa I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Kara screamed. She blasted her juices into Oliver's face and mouth. He happily lapped Kara's juices up savoring the taste. Nyssa stopped and went down to Kara's pussy and licked her as well as Oliver's face.

"Mmm you taste great Kara". Nyssa said licking her lips. She then looked back at Oliver who was also licking his lips. "Doesn't she taste great beloved?"

"Yes she does Nyssa"

"Oh oh oh my God t-t-that was so good!" Kara moaned she had never experienced pleasure like that before.

"I hope you're ready for more Kara," Oliver said making Kara look up at him.

There he stood in all his glory. It was no wonder he was every girl's wet dream but that was only part of it. She truly loved this man, he is everything a woman could want. She only wished that her Earth had an Oliver Queen. She had done some research to see if he had a doppelganger she could seduce but he didn't.

"Please take me Oliver. Make my dreams come true." 

"Well you heard her Oliver. Fuck her brains out." Nyssa said hugging him from behind while stroking his cock.

Oliver kissed Nyssa and then went to Kara and kissed her. He broke the kiss and looked at his new lover. Kara looked back at him and in the blink of an eye and a flash of her sexy smirk; she had pushed him on his back. Nyssa sat back in a chair to watch.

Resting her hands on his chest, Kara moved forward against him, rubbing herself against his throbbing manhood. Sweat ran down their bodies. Kara wanted him. She wanted to feel him deep inside her. She lowered her head catching his lips once more in a passionate kiss her hands traveling over the incredibly well-formed muscles.

"I want you to cum inside me." She said and kissed him again.

She then suddenly broke the kiss as her head rolled back her lips parting in pure ecstasy. She could feel Oliver's hot breaths travel down her neck as his lips moved down her body, the tip of his cock at her wet hot entrance. His hands slid up her body and reached her thighs spreading her legs wider. As his lips latched onto her breast he began sucking on her nipple, his teeth nipping at the it before his skilled tongue licked it while he started to press his member into her tight opening.  
With his pleasurable assault on her body drawing her attention, Kara knew that it was going to hurt.  
"I'll go slowly okay." Oliver said trying to comfort her.

"Don't I can take it." Kara said as she braced herself. 

"Oliver" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and digging her nails into his back hard enough that little trickles of blood ran down his skin. "God you are filling me up," she whispered.

"You will are so fucking tight." Oliver said then kissed her. He leant in and gave her ear a gentle nip before he began kissing her throat tenderly, while his hand reached down to her clit and started rolling it softly between his fingertips. "You are so wet Kara!" He murmured softly as she moaned in response.

The ecstasy of feeling her his huge cock inside of her drowned out the slight embarrassment of being watched. She wanted to feel the intense heat of his cock as it exploded inside of her. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she used her super strength to flip him over so she could ride him.Moving her hips, she began grinding herself onto him. 

Oliver's hands trailed down her body once more, running over her ass before roughly cupping it. His fingers brushed over the ring that was attached to the anal beads and gave it a small tug, but she was so tight it wasn't budging. He was able to be as rough as he wanted. He gave her a couple of hard spanks making her moan. He couldn't see her ass but imagined it would be beat red. He did look over to Nyssa to see her fingering herself like a mad woman.

Wanting more she was breathing heavily, becoming desperate as her body cried out with its desire to have him. "Oliver I want more" she moaned again as she felt him begin to rotate his hips in a circular motion, causing her breath to become ragged and stuttered.

"What do you want Kara? Huh come on baby tell me." Oliver said with a smirk.

Kara stared dead into his eyes and growled "I want you to fuck me," Kara said "Now."

He smiled at her before he slammed her hips roughly down as he thrust his up impaling her. "As you wish Supergirl."

Kara screamed at the feeling of him suddenly filling her. He moved his hand up rolling his thumb over a hardened nipple adding to the sensations. He took the other back into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and sucking gently. The warmth and tightness of her cunt was beginning to drive him insane, not to mention the vibration from the beads coming through her walls.

"Oh God Oliver." Kara moaned out as she began to move up on him with every movement she felt him rub against beads driving them deeper. The subtle hum that echoed through the room was deafening to her. Even without her super hearing all she could hear was the vibrations coming from inside her.

She quickly closed her eyes again, going silent as he was withdrew almost completely. That terrible empty feeling was proving she was becoming addicted to his cock. She then rolled her head back as she open her eyes and moaning loudly as he thrust back in filling her so deeply "OH FUCK YES!" She whimpering as he rolled her throbbing nipple within his fingertips. "FILL MY CUNT MORE, PUSH YOUR BIG DICK INTO ME MORE, PLEASE...I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SO MUCH...DON'T STOP, DON'T EVER FUCKING STOP!"

Complying with Kara's demands he griped her hips tighter before lifting her up again until only his head was still inside her before pulling her back down causing her to throw her head back in sudden as a loud cry passed through her lips. 

Kara then used her hands that were still placed on his shoulders to begin to ride him at her own pace.

Her motions involved her whole body and as she bounced up and down on him no part of her body remained still. Oliver's hands glided up and down his Kara's back from her ass to her neck and then back down again. The blond locks of her hair flew up and down just as she did on top of her lover as she increased her movements, the volume of her moans increasing. 

At this point Oliver's lustful gaze was locked on her beautiful breasts. With each of her movements, those two mounds would bounce. Taking his hands from where on her ass, he placed them on the bed to balance himself as he leant up and captured a hardened nipple between his teeth. At the same time he trust himself up, making Kara arch her back and give him better access to her tits while she suddenly screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck, Oliver," Kara begged hoping he could go faster. "FUCK ME FASTER!"

He began thrusting even harder into her. Her pussy was slick and tight as her inner muscles clenched around him his invading length.

"OH, GOD! OH, FUCK YES! FUCK, DO IT FASTER! FUCK ME FASTER Oliver!" she gasped. Her hair moved wildly as her body moved with great passion.

"Do you like it Kara?" He growled, taking his lips off her nipple as he kept thrusting harder and faster. "Do you like have my cock inside you? Do you like Nyssa watching you get fucked by her husband?" 

"OH YES! YES! DON'T STOP! KEEP FUCKING ME" 

He pounded into her with greater ferocity, moving his cock inside her tight folds with great vigor as his eyes locked onto her's. She looked so beautiful, her naked body moving to the rhythm of his thrusts as her climax was rapidly approaching.

Kara's eyes suddenly widen as a high-pitched scream ripped through her and escapes her lips as she felt Oliver's cock hit her sweet spot. Smiling to himself, the he started hitting her sweet spot and watched with satisfaction as he felt her nails dig into his skin.

"OH Oliver GOD THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE!" She cried with great passion. "Ah-Ah-Ah FUCK OLIVER YOU'RE SO GOOD! YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD!" At this point, Kara had lost all control, and all she cared about was the feel of the animal that was fucking her. Her motions became wilder as did her screams and Oliver loved every fucking moment of it. 

He could feel that he was getting closer to the edge, and wanted nothing more than to release his seed into her but was trying his best to keep it under control. He wanted Kara to cum first. One of his hands released its grip on her bed sheets and reached forward to play with her sensitive clit, as he rubbed it gently with his finger. Kara's light blue eyes rolled nearly rolled into the back of her head as Oliver's name was screamed from her lips as she came hard. Her orgasm was something like an earthquake of pure bliss, she had never felt anything like this in all her life. She could feel her inner walls convulsing and contracting around his throbbing cock, and her juices erupting out of her core and coating his stiff shaft as he kept on pounding into her. The vibrating beads were still inside of her and making her so weak she probably couldn't walk. 

His head lolled back onto his pillow as he felt her hot cunt surrounding him tighten and spasm as she screamed his name, signaling that she was cumming. He moaned loudly as he felt her juices gush around him, but he wouldn't stop. However with the increase of pleasure, he could only manage two more thrusts before he let out a grunt along with her name as he came blasting his hot cum into her. “Fuck Kara that was amazing.” Even when they both stopped moving all they could feel was the beads that were still on. 

Kara sat on his still erect dick as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms before she collapsed onto her lover's chest. Taking deep breaths Oliver began to idly stroke Kara's hair before noticing the shadow that had spread over them. Looking up he saw his other naked lover standing over them with a pleased look on her face. 

Oliver noticed her cum dripping from her fingers. Obviously, the sight of Kara and Oliver fucking like animals had been too much for her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Nyssa asked while putting a finger through the ring of Kara's sex toy. She started to pull the beads out one by one and each bead came with a loud moan. 

“Ah Nyssa fuck.” Kara was glad they were taken out but she wasn't expecting how it would feel.

"Of course I loved it Nyssa. Now it's your turn." He replied sitting up.

"Well that's good to hear. I was worried you forgot about me". She said before leaning over to kiss Kara before her husband. "Do you think you can handle another round with me as well Kara?"

At that, Kara slowly sat up, her arms unsteady and wobbled like jelly as she gave her Nyssa a confused look as she asked "Again?"

Giving her a kinky smile, Nyssa said "Just come here and I will show you." Moving to the opposite side of the bed, she propped a pillow behind her to make herself more comfortable as she spread her legs to reveal her glistening pussy to her two lovers.

Oliver watched as Kara crawled across to Nyssa. She laid her on her back as Nyssa go on top of her. She pulled Kara into a kiss before repositioning them so that now Nyssa was on her back and Kara was on top in a 69 position. Smiling to herself as Nyssa motioned with her finger for him to come over to them. Getting the idea, Oliver rose to his knees and slide himself up behind Kara.

Placing her head next to Kara's entrance, the lovely scent of Nyssa's arousal snapped Kara out of her pleasure haze. She buried her face into Nyssa's pussy and licked at the soft folds as she lapped away at the flowing juices.

"Yeah...Oh Kara... Oh fuck... yeah... just like that." Nyssa moaned as she ground her hips and pressed her Kara's face deeper into her pussy.

At the same time however, Oliver grabbed Kara's waist and lined himself up to enter her. Looking up Nyssa's eyes met her husband's before he smirked before making Kara moan into her pussy as she felt the tip of his cock slid teasingly across her pussy and asshole.

"Nyssa which of Kara's holes should I fuck?" 

Smiling back at her still horny mate, Nyssa suggested "Well, seeing as you fucked her pussy, how about you finish the job and take her ass."

That made Kara stop and look at Nyssa. With her face full of worry. “The toy is one thing but I have never had someone in that hole before.”

"Don't worry Kara?" Nyssa said to her softly, her hand rubbing the Kara's ass. "Oliver is very good and besides I'll make sure it's very a pleasurable experience for you."

God she was such a wild woman in bed. Now getting back to business, he parted Kara's cheeks before pressing the tip of his cock against her ass.

"Good thing you are invincible or else this would really hurt." Warned Oliver before going in hard and fast. He slipped the tip of his cock into her ass causing Kara's whole body to arch.

The feel of Nyssa's skilled tongue as it went deeper into her pussy while her teeth nibbled teasingly at her clit was blinding the Kara to the feeling of her asshole contracting and loosening around the head of Oliver's cock and all she could feel of it was an unusual sense of fullness.

Nyssa's oral skills were almost overpowering Oliver's thrusts. Kara had to squeeze her eyes shut as the pleasure from the feel of his cock stretching her went throughout her body. 

However, Nyssa's fingers quickly went in and out as she also began nibbling her clit. Another moan escaped Oliver's lips as she felt Oliver nearly pull completely out of her before slamming back into her.

"Oh Oliver" moaned Kara feeling this. "Fuck my ass hard! Let my ass swallow your big cock" She then burying her face into Nyssa waiting cunt using her moans of ecstasy to send shivers down her spine.

"Give it to her husband fuck her good." Nyssa managed to order between moans.

Hearing Kara and Nyssa, Oliver began to vigorously slamming himself into her as he probed her unbelievably tight insides. 

Her face securely buried in Nyssa's pussy, Kara moaned with delight as Oliver's hard cock filled her ass and made her body move. Felling each of his powerful thrusts, she began pushing her tongue into Nyssa's folds in rhythm that matched every thrust from Oliver.

Soon the room was filled with the three lover's moans, the cries of pleasure driving each to their own peak of pleasure and it wasn't long before Kara felt another earth shattering climax. As her pussy tightened with each movement of her Nyssa's tongue, Oliver went at it harder and faster to bring her to her peak.

"UH-UH-UH-OH FUCK! OH MY GOD!" Kara cried into Nyssa's cunt.

Oliver screamed back, "UH-UH-THAT'S IT KARA! THAT'S IT! OH I'M ALMOST THERE! I'M ALMOST THERE!" The random movements of Kara were driving her closer to a huge orgasm and with a scream she came.

Oliver head rolled back and a series of low moans escaping his throat as he felt Kara's ass suddenly clamp down on his cock. He thrusted in as deep as he could before he filled her with his cum in another powerful orgasm. 

A powerful rush of sensations consumed her sweaty body. Her world suddenly became consumed by white and she was now faintly aware that she was screaming in pleasure in another huge orgasm while Nyssa continued to drink her juices. When Oliver pulled out his cum flowed out of Kara and into Nyssa's waiting mouth.

Once it was over the three of them just lay on the bed basking in the after waves of their orgasms.

After about 10 minutes, Oliver and Nyssa noticed that Kara had been passed out from the orgasms.

"Goddamn!" Oliver said.

"My thoughts exactly." Nyssa said climbing over to her husband. “You have yet to finish inside of me tonight. I want you to fuck me like you fucked your new toy.”

He wasted no time bringing her onto his lap, “How bad do you want it?” 

Nyssa started to stroke him to try and get him harder quicker. “I want it bad husband.” 

He gave her a devilish smile and guided himself to his wife's pussy. They both rutted against each other harder and harder until they both had cum. Oliver didn't joke when he said he was going to fill her up. When he did her screams woke up Kara as she felt his warmth enter deep inside her. This was a feeling she never got tired of was him letting loose inside of her. Oliver kissed her to muffle their respective cries of climaxes.

She didn't like facials and the like because they served no purpose and was generally speaking a waste. She liked it inside her where she can feel it whether it be in her stomach or deep inside on of her holes. With Oliver muffling her cries he couldn't hear her repeated cries about how much she loved it.

When Nyssa rolled off Oliver grabbed the covers and put them over all three of them. He looked over at Nyssa who had gathered Kara in her arms and got closer to them. He put his arms around Kara just like Nyssa did. 

"Wow that had to been the best damn dream I ever had." Kara said.

"This is not a dream Kara." Oliver said.

"Oliver... wow that was amazing. My... God... you and Nyssa were just amazing." She gushed about her lovers.

"You should count yourself lucky it is not everyday we share our bed with another. But when I saw you I knew I had to have you and it's obvious my husband thought the same way." Nyssa said lifting her head from the blond girl's chest.

"Tonight has been amazing and I would have done this regardless for your help on my Earth.” Kara said putting her arms around them and hold them tight.

"The pleasure is ours Kara. And yes we will hold up the deal, but we would have done it anyway. Nyssa just likes innocent blondes and she couldn't pass this up. I couldn't turn it down either the first time I saw you in your costume you couldn't imagine the scenarios running through my mind." Oliver said kissing Kara. Then Nyssa kissed her, and then Nyssa kissed Oliver. 

Earth 2

The next day the Oliver and Nyssa accompanied Supergirl to her world. Within two hours of arriving Oliver and Nyssa took down Cadmus. They stealthily entered Cadmus's compound and erased all of the research and planted bombs around the compound. After the trap was set Nyssa killed most of the agents while Oliver killed Luthor with an arrow to the neck. 

When they arrived back at the DEO they triggered the bombs. Everyone watched the satellite view of the compound explode in flames and within minutes it was nothing but rubble. Hank wanted to give them commendations but they declined saying they were just helping a friend. 

Before they went back to their Earth Kara wanted them to see her apartment. Both Oliver and Nyssa knew what Kara was getting at. They spent one more glorious night together not knowing when their paths would cross again. One thing was clear and that is they all never wanted it to end. 

End

Okay I rushed the end even Nyssa's and Oliver's last sex scene because I wanted to focus on Kara since that is why people wanted it so much. If you want more Oliver and Nyssa read one of my other fics. 

Now I have decided I will try and write an Oliver/Thea lemon. People are saying I have already crossed the incest line and this shouldn't be any different but it is. Sister and brother is weirder than sister on sister and I say that because people have dated twin sisters in three way relationships before. I have never seen a brother and sister with another person relationship before. So in this story Thea will be in her league outfit that Malcolm made her when she has sex with Oliver. They will not know who the other is until he reveals his secret and Thea freaks out. 

After that I don't know what I will write so comment with some ideas.


End file.
